Historically, telecommunications have involved a transmission of voice and fax signals over a network dedicated to telecommunications, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) or a Private Branch Exchange (PBX). Similarly, data communications between computers have also historically been transmitted on a dedicated data network, such as a Local Area Network (LAN) or a Wide Area Network (WAN). The advent of the Internet has increased demand for web-based telephony features. Many existing web-based applications utilize Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP) communications between browsers and Internet servers. Architecture for Voice, Video and Integrated Data (AVVID), for example, provides the user with a simple browser in a Telecaster phone. This web paradigm is used to provide users with access to numerous services such as conference scheduling, stock quotes, calendaring, and other services via uniform resource locators (URLs). The availability of these services depends upon the availability of the Internet server that renders information to the telephone. Redundant Internet servers that support fail-over and load balancing are typically employed to harden HTTP based applications and features.